


The Story

by CielPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 0nehell0fabutler, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji, Alternate Universe - Kuroshitsuji Fusion, Black Butler - Freeform, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Phantomhive, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian Michaelis - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, ciel - Freeform, ciel phantomhive - Freeform, cielxsebastian, knightatem, michaelis, onehellofabutler, tatem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielPhantomhive/pseuds/CielPhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This smutty fanfic is all thanks to Mystichanlin from Tumblr; she's amazing at prompts, and has inspired this story.<br/>Sebastian and Ciel are trying to explain to Elizabeth about how they first met - who's version of the story is correct is up for debate. This story is more of a romance/comedy/drama, and I think you'll find it extremely enjoyable.<br/>"This is an AU in which both Ciel and Sebastian try to explain to Elizabeth just how they met and came to be together inside a cafe while they hang out- but there are two versions of the story: Ciel's and Sebastian's. Over the course of the story, you can decide what happened for yourself, whether it's a mix of both perspectives or just one side.</p><p>-Remember, it IS rated M for a reason. And before you ask, no. Elizabeth has nothing to do with anything - she's just sitting there and listening. She does not participate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XxMystiquexX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMystiquexX/gifts).



> Like I said before, guys. Have fun reading this! My friends found Sebastian and Ciel's interjections comical, and I couldn't help but agree.  
> The dots in this particular story are to help you distinguish what is the story, and what Sebastian and Ciel are doing CURRENTLY.  
> Enjoy, and feedback is greatly appreciated!

“What the actual fuck!?” Ciel cursed after a rather tall man.  
He’d been jumping to grab an item off the top shelf, and as he set down his shopping basket to jump higher, a tall man came up from behind him, and reached upward.  
He had thought the man had been trying to help him, but apparently he’d needed the same thing, and had reached over him because he was in the way.  
Fucking people these days.  
With a small huff, Ciel grabbed up his shopping basket, and looked around. Not many people were in the store this late - and he could have sworn that people weren’t /total assholes/ like that other guy.  
He shook the thought from his mind, trying to put it behind him. Almost all people were taller than him, it seemed; apparently he’d gotten the short gene from his mother. Not that it bothered him much, but sometimes reaching for things was a hassle. Normally he’d have Finny or Mey-Rin with him, but they’d both been unavailable as of late.  
With tentative steps, Ciel approached an older woman with blonde hair. He didn’t know her, but she seemed nice from afar.  
“Excuse me, Miss? Can you-”  
Fuck. What was he, /invisible/? This was fucking ridiculous. Who just walks away like that?  
Grumbling irritably, he approached another tall, blonde male at the end of the isle.  
“Sir? Hi, can you hel-”  
The male walked away from him, and he felt his irritation grow.  
“Fucking /people/, Jesus! What do I have to do to get some fucking help around here!” He yelled loudly.  
A nearby woman covered her child’s ears at the brash words, and Ciel fumed. He turned on one foot, and stormed back to the shelf. It was really high... if he wasn’t careful, he’d end up tipping the damned shelf over.  
He set his basket down, and started grabbing cans. If he stood on them carefully, he’d be much taller, and he’d be able to reach. If he had to jump... well, then, he’d only have one shot. He didn’t much like the idea of dying in a grocery store by a shelf. It would be rather embarrassing.  
He stacked them carefully in three small rows, and placed his hands on the shelf. With a small grunt, he hoisted himself upward - but the cans slid forward beneath his weight, and he found himself falling backward. He let out a startled yelp, eyes snapping shut as he fell...  
Into someone’s arms.  
“Jesus! This isn’t a fucking playground.” A stern, deep voice sounded.  
Surprised, his eyes opened, and... he was greeted by the face of a god.  
Raven colored hair framed his slightly pale face, and his eyes were a beautiful crimson color - or brown, he couldn’t tell. If they were red, they were very beautiful.  
Shock vibrated through his body, and he became keenly aware of every place they were touching. His back rested against his chest, and his head dropped onto his shoulder.  
“A-ah, um... I just...”  
His cheeks were so inflamed it was ridiculous. “I- no one was helping me get that thing at the top... I needed it-”  
The male let him slide from his arms; Ciel was more than a little disappointed.  
“This?” the man asked, reaching up, and grabbing the exact item he was aiming to get. He held it out to him, and Ciel, more than a little flustered, accepted the item.  
“Y-yes... Thank you...” He stuttered.  
He placed it in his basket, and the male nodded.  
He couldn’t stop staring into his eyes - and it wasn’t until someone sneezed in the distance that he was startled into realizing that they were just staring dumbly at each other.  
He tore his gaze away, taking a step backward, and tucking a stray ashen hair behind his ears.  
The male, too, coughed slightly, and bent down to gather the cans in his arms.  
Ciel dropped his basket, and got on his knees, too, gathering cans. He’d splayed them out; this nice man shouldn’t have to clean up after him.  
He glanced sideways, studying the male as they both placed the cans back onto their proper shelves. The red apron he was wearing told him that he worked at this particular store, and as he examined further, he found himself entranced by his looks, pausing his ministrations.  
His legs were long and slender - powerful, though, and his thighs were well rounded. His feet were big, too - as expected from a tall man. The size fit perfectly with the rest of him.  
His shoulders were broad, and the black shirt he wore underneath his apron hugged his slim waist, and tight arms.  
His neck - Oh god, his neck. Those delicate-looking locks of jet black hair barely brushed his shoulder’s, and the neck itself was just... perfect.  
By the time he reached his facial features, the man was staring back at him, eye brow raised in question.  
Ciel spluttered, and quickly placed the rest of the cans onto their proper shelves hurriedly, cheeks flaring up with both embarrassment and lust. He’d never been so... attracted to a man before. The intensity of the attraction was ridiculous.  
“I’m... My name is Sebastian.” The man said, standing and holding out his hand to the younger.  
Shocked, Ciel turned to him, and took his hand.  
Fuck. His hand was soft. Soft and /warm/.  
“C-Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive.” he said nervously, looking at the ground.  
Sebastian chuckled, “That’s a nice name...”  
Ciel looked at the ground, biting his lower lip. “Th-thank you...” he said.  
Why on earth was he /flustered/? Sure Sebastian was a fucking god, but seriously... could he be any more unlike himself? This was beginning to be ridiculous.  
“Is... this everything you need?” Sebastian asked, smiling softly. “Perhaps I can assist you with the taller things...”  
Ciel bent down to grab the basket, and he stood again. Not meeting his gaze, he dipped his head. “If... if you wouldn’t mind? I’m terribly sorry for all of the trouble...” -  
.  
.  
.  
“Fucking really? You sound so fucking gay.” Sebastian grumbled.  
Ciel slapped his forearm. “Shut the fuck up. Let me finish.”  
Elizabeth threw her head back and laughed, “Ciel you are /not/ that flustered. No way you’re a perfect gentleman, either.”  
Ciel rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he rested them on the table. He paused to let the waiter refill their drinks.  
“Shut up - it’s true. Let me finish.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes. “You’re not a fucking pansy, Ciel. It happened /so/ differently.”  
“Let. Me. Finish.” He growled.  
Sebastian shrugged. “I’m going to tell her what really happened, you realize this, don’t you.”  
Elizabeth squealed, attracting the attention of the neighboring booth. She quickly apologized. “Ciel - Sebastian is /such/ a great story teller- you /have/ to let him-”  
“No.” Ciel said flatly. “He’ll go into fucking detail, and we’re in a restaurant.”  
“Better than you being a pansy.” Sebastian said under his breath, taking a sip of his water. Ciel snorted, and smacked him upside the head. “You get things wrong, Sebastian. I know for a fact that my story is pretty fucking accurate.”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, setting his drink down on the table.  
“My character is so... not me.” He grumbled. “You know how I am -”  
“/Yes/, I do.” he interrupted. “But it was different the day we met - that’s why I’m explaining it to Lizzy. You weren’t always so-”  
“-So straight forward?” Sebastian interrupted with a grin, reaching under the table to cup the male’s dick into his hand.  
Ciel hissed softly, and he silently slapped his hand away. “Not fucking here. Not in front of Lizzy.” he growled under his breath.  
Sebastian looked at the ceiling, and shrugged.  
He reached under the table again.  
Ciel slapped his hand away for the second time without hesitation.  
“Continue, Ciel!” Elizabeth interrupted excitedly. “I want to know how it happened.”  
Ciel looked pointedly at Sebastian, eyebrow raised as if he were expecting Sebastian to object. He didn’t.  
He folded his hands neatly onto the table, and he took a deep breath. “As I was saying..."  
Sebastian cupped his dick again, and he kicked his leg, earning a yelp that satisfied him, and he continued his story.  
.  
.  
.  
“No, really. It’s fine. I’m not doing anything really significant anyway.” Sebastian interrupted with a smile. He extended his hand down the isle. “Anything else in particular you need?” he asked.  
Ciel nodded. “Yes... I saved all the high stuff for last...”  
Sebastian chuckled.  
Ciel was glad that his system benefitted him. He rather liked Sebastian’s presence. It would allow them to talk and to get to know each other. Maybe, if he was lucky, he could squeeze a number out of him.  
Sebastian was /definitely/ someone he wanted to connect with.  
Laughing, Sebastian nodded. “Alright then... what’s next on the list?”  
Ciel looked down at the list, contemplating what was left.  
“Minute rice.” He answered.  
Sebastian nodded. “Yeah - that’s on the top shelf.” he confirmed. He quirked a small smile, and grabbed the teen’s arm. “It’s in the next isle over.” he said, looking back and smiling.  
He tugged on his arm as he walked, and Ciel chuckled, knowing full well that he could walk there on his own without guidance, but not saying anything.  
Maybe... Maybe there was something there, then?  
“Here,” Sebastian said, stopping in the next isle, and reaching up. Ciel would have to talk to the manager about lowering the shelves for the smaller people...  
But maybe not... if Sebastian was here...  
“The big one, please.” Ciel cut in, causing Sebastian’s hand to wander towards the bigger options.  
“How big - the sizes are all different.”  
“The biggest one there is - I eat it like candy, I swear.”  
Sebastian lowered the box to the teen. “Yeah? I eat it a lot too... but probably not as much as you.” he laughed.  
Ciel shrugged. “Probably not. My cousin says I eat it too much.”  
“Oh? And what’s your cousin’s name?” He asked.  
Jealousy surged through him suddenly, and he rocked on the balls of his feet for a moment. Why the sudden interest? Was he hoping to hook up with someone?  
If so... why not /him/?  
.  
.  
.  
“Wow - did you really think that?” Sebastian cackled.  
“Shut up - I was in my own mind.”  
“Cute. Real cute. You know I was thinking the same thing?” he asked. “Though... When you mentioned Elizabeth I had thought that I would have known her... little did I know...” he teased.  
“Sure - go ahead and talk as if I’m not here.” Elizabeth grumbled.  
“Sorry,” Ciel laughed.  
“... You know when I saw you so jealous I honestly thought I’d fuck you right then and there.” Sebastian said.  
Ciel slapped his arm. “No - Stop. You didn’t, so shut up.”  
“Still thought it.”  
“Well this isn’t /your/ story is it.”  
“Fair enough - but I’m getting tired of all the bull shit innuendos you’re making.” Sebastian groaned.  
Ciel lifted an eyebrow at the male, and Elizabeth giggled from across the table.  
“Oh shut the fuck up, Lizzy.” He growled. Ciel sifted through the story he had just told, and blushed when he realized he mentioned sizes.  
“Fucking Sebastian - do you find innuendos in /everything/?”  
“...I find innuendos just looking at you...”  
Ciel flushed, and turned away, gaining a sharp cackle, and a quick kiss on the cheek. “Love you - finish your story so I can reword it to what really happened.”  
Ciel growled low in his throat, and Sebastian withdrew - but his hand rested gently on his leg. He allowed the gesture this time... but only because there was no sexual intent, but rather meant for comfort.  
“Love you too, moron.” was his delayed reply.  
If he had looked, Ciel would have seen a smirk on Sebastian’s face.  
.  
.  
.  
“Her name is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Midford. I don’t think you know her.” He responded coolly. He tried his best to suppress his jealousy - after all, he had no real reason to be jealous.  
“Ah - no. No, I don’t think I know her. Thought I’d give it a shot, though. A lot of people are in and out of here, so...”  
“Ah,” Ciel smiled, “No, Lizzy doesn’t shop here. She’s in the next town over.”  
“Interesting.” he commented.  
/No it’s not./  
Ciel found that, as Sebastian helped him, that he was a rather intriguing person to talk to. He probably got a lot of attention. He probably already had a significant other.  
“Bring it around to five - I’ll ring you up there.” Sebastian said, hand on his lower back. He steered him around the displays and mingling people.  
He flipped on the light to his register, and ducked behind the back of the lane.  
Sebastian’s hand on his back left a warm, tingling sensation; it was nice... firm. warm. He briefly wondered what that hand would feel like on his bare skin.  
Sebastian scanned each item, bagging them so quickly that he was briefly stunned when he automatically asked for his card.  
“Um - uh, right... give me a moment. I’m sorry - I’m not really in a rush to get home... there isn’t anyone there.” he chuckled.  
He handed him his card.  
“Surely you have a girlfriend? Maybe you could stop by her house and visit?” Sebastian suggested, face emotionless as he swiped the card and handed it back to him.  
“Ah - no... I don’t have a girlfriend. Actually, I’m...” he looked down, “I’m, uh... actually /gay/ - but, I mean...”  
Sebastian raised an eyebrow.  
“Eh- I’m, um... let’s just go with the ‘I’m single, and I like sleeping’ deal, yeah?” Ciel laughed nervously.  
Sebastian nodded slowly, handing him his bag, and turning his light off.  
“Ill walk these to your car.” Sebastian said, nodding towards the door. “I was just getting off my shift.” he said.  
“Uh... okay.” Ciel said - almost /too/ excitedly.  
He blushed at his own excitement, and looked down, following Sebastian out the two sliding glass doors.  
This was... rather interesting. Sebastian didn’t seem to bothered by the personal, blurted out fact.  
“Where’s your car?” Sebastian asked, eyes practically glowing in the night.  
He had to take a deep breath just then - because he looked absolutely stunning.  
The night suited him very well... It outlined his eyes better than any light could.  
He raised his keys, and pressed the lock button, getting the horn and flashing lights. He was fairly close.  
Sebastian nodded, and looked both ways, as if they didn’t just make awkward eye contact for the second time that night.  
He deflated, and walked after him, looking down.  
“Ciel-!”  
Ciel looked up, pausing in concern.  
He was quickly yanked out of the street, and into Sebastian’s arms.  
Not a second later, a car skidded by, right through the spot he’d been standing a millisecond earlier.  
His heart pounded in his chest as he realized what had just occurred, and he breathed raggedly, slightly frightened that he could have just died.  
He let his head fall into Sebastian’s chest, trying to get his breath back.  
They stood by his car, and when he pulled back shakily, he grabbed the groceries from Sebastian’s hands.  
He looked down, blushing, “Um... t-thank you... I really apprec-”  
He was grabbed by the arms, and kissed.  
Eyes wide in shock, his heart skipped a beat. When he realized what the man was doing, he dropped his groceries, and threw his arms around his neck, kissing him back hard.  
He could barely stand on his own when Sebastian pulled away; he leaned heavily against him.  
“So - I guess... I should have said I was gay, too?” Sebastian joked. “I’m sorry - I couldn’t resist...”  
.  
.  
.  
“/Couldn’t resist/...” Sebastian snorted. “Oh my god- how cliche is that.”  
“Sorry Ciel - I have to admit that was a pretty cliche line... Great ending, but still. Pretty cliche... what happened afterward?” Elizabeth inquired.  
“After we left the grocery store-”  
“-We fucked.” Sebastian interjected.  
“No!” Ciel exclaimed. “You drove me home.”  
Sebastian snorted, “For the record - we went to /my/ house because you said you didn’t want me to see how dirty it was - and we /still/ ended up fucking.”  
“Keep your voice /down/.” Ciel scolded him.  
Sebastian shrugged, and Elizabeth let out a soft laugh.  
“You guys are perfect for each other, I swear.” she commented.  
“That, we are, my dear Elizabeth Midford.” Sebastian acknowledged, turning to Ciel. He gripped his chin, and kissed him deeply.  
Ciel squeaked in his seat, but couldn’t help but kiss him back.  
When Sebastian withdrew, he kissed the tip of his nose, and Ciel looked down, flushing.  
Elizabeth squealed softly. “Again- perfect...”  
They were silent for a few moments, and Ciel’s flushed cheeks remained prominent as he linked their fingers together in his own lap.  
He played with his index finger when Elizabeth piped up again.  
“Sebastian, tell me the /real/ version.”  
Sebastian threw a smug smirk in Ciel’s direction, but squeezed their attachment.  
“Gladly... I’ll start from my point of view, this time...”  
.  
.  
.  
Clocking out was, as sad as it was to admit, the most enjoyable part of his day.  
It was starting to get really late, and the line to the manager’s office was huge; so many employees had wanted to get paid /today/. They’d been promised money months ago, and yet the manager still profusely encouraged them to wait.  
Sebastian couldn’t wait to get a new job - some place secluded with as little social interaction as he could. Maybe he’d switch positions from ‘cashier’ to ‘box breaker’.  
He’d broken boxes before, and it was rather enjoyable and silent... but when one of the cashiers had quit, he’d been shoved behind the register quicker than Morgan Freeman became widely known as the ‘narrator’.  
He sighed as he avoided the line, ready to take off his apron, and take off for the night - when a particular male caught the corner of his eye.  
He was stacking cans rather angrily on the ground; he looked like he was mumbling to himself, and he had half a mind to steer clear - he could be a crazy person.  
But what really caught him was the deep blue eyes. The ashen hair. The graceful way in which he moved...  
He found himself becoming more concerned when the male braced himself against the shelf, and took a step.  
He practically bolted forward through the lane, shoving a customer aside to get to him.  
He’d fall. Those cans couldn’t grip the tile in this store - they slid very easily...  
And the cans indeed slipped out from underneath the male; he was falling backward, and just as the teen let out a loud yelp, he maneuvered behind him and caught him skillfully in his arms.  
“Jesus! This isn’t a fucking playground.” Sebastian grumbled.  
In all honesty, he really didn’t care - he wasn’t much of a people-person... except...  
Seeing this teen hurt wasn’t something he wanted to witness - of course he laughed at other stupid people’s pain, but this was different.  
When the male was securely in his arms, he let his fingers wander along his body - well, not really /wander/, but more over tightened to feel the skin underneath his clothes.  
He was a tiny thing - but beautiful. And when their eyes met, he found he couldn’t look away.  
The teen looked away first, and Sebastian awkwardly got to his knees. He was such an awkward horse - he hadn’t meant to do that... to look at him that way...  
He grabbed up the cans that the customer had set on the ground, and shoved them back into their proper place.  
He got to his knees, too, and helped.  
Strangely, he had wished that the boy hadn’t helped - he was a customer, and he shouldn’t have to do this...  
He glanced over at the male, but was almost shocked to see him staring right back at him - like he was... checking him out...  
No fucking way.  
A smirk plain on his lips, he chuckled.  
Ciel spluttered at the noise, quickly placing the rest of the cans onto their proper shelves hurriedly, cheeks flaring up. He looked adorable when he did that.  
It was safe to say that he’d never been so... attracted to a man before. The intensity of the attraction was ridiculous, and it turned him on.  
“I’m... My name is Sebastian.” He said immediately, standing and holding out his hand to the younger.  
Ciel turned to him, and took his hand.  
“Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive.” the younger said, looking at him with a small smile, voice so smooth his legs shook.  
Sebastian chuckled, “That’s a nice name...” he leaned down, smirk plain on his face. “I’d like to scream it when I come inside of you.” he said huskily.  
Ciel’s eyes widened, and he seemed to choke. “You’re kidding me...” he drawled. “I was just thinking the same thing...”  
That was it.  
He lost control.  
Sebastian immediately pulled the boy’s hips closer, and he kissed him.  
He couldn’t help his greed. His lust. His desire. Ciel was simply intoxicating, and it was all he could do to not roll his hips against his right then and there.  
“Check out /now/.” he breathed, “I want to take you home.”  
Ciel’s lidded eyes glanced up at him, and he reached down to take the basket from the floor. He slowly slid to his knees, and his fantasies went wild.  
He couldn’t wait to have the teen sucking his cock. He couldn’t wait to be /inside/ of him. He was so tempting... so suave... so beautiful and perfect in the way he spoke... acted... walked...  
Ciel stood, basket in hand, and he tugged at his apron. “Wait for me.” He said huskily.  
“I’m not waiting. Not for a moment.” Sebastian growled into his ear. He got a nice whiff of Ciel’s scent, and he groaned under his breath.  
“God... you smell good.” Sebastian admitted. He sunk his teeth into the flesh of his neck, and his tongue flitted across the skin.  
“I can’t wait to touch the rest of you...”  
“nngh,” Ciel groaned, letting his head fall back. His arm came to rest upon the nape of his neck, but that only caused his desperation to grow.  
He needed him /now/. -  
.  
.  
.  
“Um, wow... I didn’t know you snapped /that/ quickly...” Ciel remarked with a laugh, blush still prominent on his face.  
Sebastian smirked, and shrugged his shoulders. “Elizabeth wanted to know the real story of how we met - not some pansy ass PG chick-flick.”  
Ciel raised an eyebrow, glaring at him dangerously, and he laughed. He held up his hands in self defense, and Elizabeth laughed nervously.  
“No, really... I like your story, Sebastian - but do you have to be... so... detailed?”  
“I warned you, Elizabeth - I fucking /warned/ you.” Ciel interrupted. He crossed his arms, and leaned against the man heavily.  
“True - he did. And /I/ warned you how graphic our meeting was, and you still didn’t believe-”  
“Oh god, just continue with less detail.”  
“You realize that he’s just trying to get you to butt out of our love-life, right?” Ciel inquired.  
“Not - I know he secretly likes talking about it.” Elizabeth shot back.  
Ciel snorted. “You /just/ met him. What the fuck do /you/ know.” he shot back.  
“More than you, apparently. And that’s pretty sad, Ciel, really-”  
“Ladies, Ladies. You’re both pretty. Can I get back to my story now?” Sebastian complained. “I was just getting to the bit where I fuck you in the store-!”  
Ciel elbowed him. Hard.  
“We did /not/ fuck in the store.”  
“We almost did.”  
Ciel rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Un-fucking-believable.”  
Sebastian laughed and kissed his temple. “Oh stop, you like it.”  
.  
.  
.  
“Mmn- I don’t think we should do this in the store.” Ciel said, pushing him away.  
Sebastian bit his bottom lip, but reluctantly nodded. “I’m curious to see where this goes... I hope you do, too.”  
Ciel scoffed, “I can’t handle the whole ‘fuck-buddy’ thing. We’ll either end up together, or not.”  
Raising his eyebrow at the comment, Sebastian whistled. “Bolder, are we?” He said, smirking. He leaned down, brushing his lips against his. “I’m crazy attracted to you, I’ll have you know. I’m new to this... situation.”  
And it was true. He hadn’t ever had the urge to fuck someone so bad before - especially someone who he didn’t even know.  
“You’re lucky - I’m knew to this situation, too...” Ciel ran his fingers along his clothed arm, and Sebastian shivered at his touch. “I’m crazy attracted to you, too - and you’re just about as excited as I am, it seems.” He chuckled.  
Sebastian growled low in his throat, and looked around. He snatched up the teen’s list from his fingers. “I’m getting the rest of this, and we’re going to your house to drop it off.” He growled. “Lane two - wait for me there.”  
He kissed his lips roughly before pulling away. Before the teen could object, he dashed off.  
He was rather surprised that everything not crossed off the list were all on the top shelves... what happened when he had to go to the store and there were stuff he needed from the top shelf? He couldn’t possibly reach all the way up there -  
.  
.  
.  
“/wow/. So /that’s/ what you were thinking while I was at the register. I was wondering why you were laughing.”  
Sebastian snorted. “Actually, no. It was because you were bent over and - well, I didn’t tell you this - but you had a whole in your pants, and I just-”  
“/What?!” Ciel exclaimed, outraged. He blushed when Elizabeth snickered.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?!” Ciel added. He covered his face, blushing. “Oh god - and I was bending over a /lot/ to reach the bottom things...”  
Sebastian snickered, and he pulled him in to hold him tightly.  
“I didn’t say anything because for one I was kind of turned on by it- and I had a feeling you didn’t know, and it might have changed the mood entirely. If you think about it, if I had told you right then, you and I probably wouldn’t be sitting here now, would we?”  
Ciel pressed his face into his shirt, and he shook his head. “You’re probably right... but still. You should have at least told me...”  
“And I did. Just now.” he snickered.  
“Finish the fucking story.” Ciel said, gaze flicking toward Elizabeth.  
“Yes, Yes! Details. I need them.”  
Ciel rolled his eyes. “You really need /details/ when you know what’s going to happen?”  
Elizabeth completely ignored him, looking pointedly at Sebastian, and his gaze flicked back sympathetically.  
Sebastian kissed his forehead, and continued.  
“If she wants details... she’ll get details.”  
Elizabeth squealed with excitement, and Ciel shrunk against Sebastian, sliding his body downward, wanting to disappear.  
.  
.  
.  
“Here,” Sebastian said, sliding behind the counter. He didn’t bother with the light - he wanted to get out of there fast, and turning on his number light would attract customers when he was supposed to be clocked out already...  
And he /really/ wanted to fuck Ciel. So fucking bad.  
As if it were second nature to him, Sebastian slid Ciel’s groceries passed the scanner and into plastic bags in one fluid motion.  
He didn’t have that many groceries, but it seemed like ages before he was able to ask for his card.  
Ciel didn’t answer him.  
He was zoning out... on his chest.  
Smirking, Sebastian leaned forward, capturing his lips with his and slipping his wallet out from his back pocket.  
The kiss certainly gained his attention.  
He grew flushed, and he stuttered.  
Sebastian flipped open the wallet, pulling out his card and swiping it. Before Ciel could even think about protesting, he shoved the card back into it’s proper place, and he was leaning forward again, kissing him a bit more roughly now that they were even closer to exiting the damn store. He slipped the wallet into his back pocket once more, and pulled back.  
As if he had never kissed him in the first place, he yanked up the boy’s groceries, and nodded his head towards the exit.  
“We’ve got to get these home, yes? Wouldn’t want that milk you’ve got to spoil, now, would we?”  
“It’s night... and almost winter...” Ciel remarked. “I think they’d be fine in the back of the car for the night.”  
Sebastian raised his eyebrow in question, pausing once outside.  
“We’re going to your house... my house is too dirty to walk through right now. I hadn’t planned on guests...”  
Sebastian snorted. “You hadn’t planned on being fucked tonight, either, though... but I suppose that’s adequate enough - my house is closer, anyway.”  
Ciel rolled his eyes, following Sebastian as he walked across the street.  
It wasn’t until a horn honked, and a high screeching caused Sebastian to whirl around. He dropped the bags by his feet, and yanked Ciel’s hand.  
.  
.  
.  
“So... a car /did/ almost kill you either way, is what you’re saying.” Elizabeth interrupted suddenly.  
Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances, and Ciel nodded shyly. “Yes, well... I was a bit distracted...”  
“Yeah - distracted by my /ass/.” Sebastian snorted. “I know my ass is one of your favorite things to look at - and touch, for that matter - but for future reference, you’re walking in front of me so that it doesn’t become an issue. I can’t save you every time you try to cross the street behind me.”  
Elizabeth nearly choked on her water, spluttering, and gasping.  
For a brief moment Ciel was concerned for her health... until he realized she was laughing. /Laughing/.  
Ciel huffed. “Not my fault you have a nice ass...”  
“Oh my god - you /really/ got distracted by his ass?” Elizabeth cackled.  
Ciel crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Yes... I did - but who wouldn’t though, really?” he answered calmly.  
Sebastian’s grip around him tightened, and he looked over, brow raised in question. Instead of meeting Sebastian’s eyes, his lips were what he met.  
He was kissed with such intensity that his body felt weak - and he was /sitting down/.  
Elizabeth was silent, but it was like she wasn’t even there. Desperately throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck, he kissed him hard, moaning softly, and pulling himself up in his seat.  
Ciel was shifted closer, his thigh lifted by his hand to rest in Sebastian’s lap.  
“Sit on me.” Sebastian growled into the kiss.  
“I am /not/ having sex with you right now.” Ciel shot back, withdrawing his leg and lips.  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, and forced him into his lap. He squeaked in protest.  
“Not right now, no.” Sebastian said smoothly, “But I want to feel you... just you against me. Beside me isn’t enough.”  
“Don’t get hard.” Ciel answered.  
Sebastian’s arms automatically wrapped around Ciel’s waist, and he kissed his neck. He liked the feeling of Ciel’s back pressing against his front... He liked it better when they were facing each other, but he would be too distracted by those plump lips to really take in the sentimentality of their bodies touching.  
“Right, so...” Elizabeth continued awkwardly, unused to the intensity of passion she just witnessed. She was shocked by how fluidly they moved, and how desperate they were to be closer... but she believed that was for their private life... not their public life.  
“Where- where were you?”  
“I think the car...” Ciel stuttered, shivering when Sebastian’s lips pressed against his neck.  
“Yes, the car... the car part Ciel explained just fine... I’ll skip to when we’re in the car.”  
“Oh god - please don’t.” Ciel protested.  
“Elizabeth said she wanted details...”  
“Yeah - maybe not /those/ details.”  
“Details are details, Ciel. Let it happen.”  
“Fuck you.”  
“Any time - you know this.”  
.  
.  
.  
“So... where exactly do you live?” Ciel piped up, cheeks still heated from their bodily contact.  
“A few blocks away.” Sebastian said, pulling out of the parking lot. “I hope you don’t plan on going home tonight - or rather, /getting up/ tomorrow.”  
“Wh...”  
Sebastian pulled up to the exit of the parking lot, and his crimson eyes gazed into Ciel’s ocean-blue orbs with such intensity that he was sure Ciel was scared to look away.  
“Because... I feel like I’ll be fucking you that hard.” he breathed.  
Ciel bit his lip, cheeks flaring up to a tomato red.  
Sebastian hadn’t known Ciel for more than twenty minutes, and he was already hard as a stone. He tried to suppress the urge to touch himself while he drove - but luckily he didn’t have to fantasize. Ciel voluntarily reached over the center consul, catching his bottom lip with his perfect teeth, and rubbed him through his pants.  
Sebastian’s breathing immediately grew hoarser with each rub, and he resisted the urge to throw his head back in ecstasy. He needed to focus on the road - though it would be challenging.  
But that was okay, because he liked to be challenged.  
Carefully turning and merging with the little traffic there was, he took off at an incredible speed. He found himself bucking into Ciel’s hand, and those small little moans escaping his sweet lips were delicious. He wanted to swallow those sounds... taste him again...  
“Wow - you’re really hard, aren’t you.” He commented, “I wonder how big you are.”  
“E-eight...and a half...” he said softly, voice strained.  
Ciel practically choked on his own spit, and he withdrew his hand, looking up at him with huge, beautiful blue orbs.  
“Th- that big? I thought /I/ was big...” he said softly.  
Sebastian smirked weakly, snatching up the boy’s hand and encouraging it’s motions again with a small nudge of his crotch.  
“A- again...”  
He turned a corner.  
“How about I blow you... I want to see how big you are.” Ciel bargained.  
Sebastian groaned. “Fuck - deal. /Deal/.”  
With one hand, he struggled with his belt, managing to work it off him, but his pants were undone and pulled down a little in one fluid motion thanks to Ciel’s skillful hands.  
Ciel bent over, his hot mouth encasing him through the cotton of his underwear.  
Sebastian hissed, breathing hitching as he bucked desperately into his mouth. “Sh-shit...” Sebastian groaned, heat rising to his cheeks.  
He’d never felt a more sinfully skilled mouth. He’d kissed him, and he’d gotten chills. Now, he was touching him, and he couldn’t breathe.  
One hand steering the car around another corner, Sebastian fisted his other hand in ashen locks.  
Ciel managed to tug his boxers down a little, and a sharp breath was heard.  
Sebastian growled, tugging Ciel’s head away with the fingers in his hair. He hurriedly parked the car sloppily, tucking himself back in, and killing the engine. Yanking open the door, he ran to the other side, practically ripping the passenger door clean off through his desperation. He scooped the male up into his arms, earning a startled yelp, but he didn’t care.  
Growling, he kicked down the already-unlocked door. He never locked it- there was never a need. His neighbor watched his house until he got home - he had an outdoor cat somewhere out back that needed to be watched every now and then... he liked to get into the trash and track garbage around his house.  
He slammed the door behind him, and immediately took up Ciel’s lips. It was rather dark inside the house, as all of the lights had been shut off - but Sebastian knew the place like the back of his hand, and glided through the house with ease.  
Sebastian nudged open his door, not caring to close it behind him, and threw the boy gently on the bed, detatching their lip lock.  
He immediately climbed on top of him, heart pounding in his chest. He pushed Ciel’s chest down to lay him flat against his bed, and his fingers pushed his shirt up. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming my name until you can’t anymore... because I’ll be fucking you until the sun comes up.”  
He attacked his neck without warning, fingers running across the hot body of the other, and exploring his chest. The minute his fingers touched his abdomen, he gained a tingling sensation, and a small shiver ran through his body.  
It was then that he realized that this would happen. /They/ would happen. His possession kicked in, and his mind went into overdrive.  
.  
.  
.  
“Really?" Ciel asked, head swiveling back. He looked intrigued.  
“Really what?"  
“You knew /then/?"  
“And you didn’t?"  
“Well..." Ciel trailed off. “I noticed the possessive part pretty quickly - so I knew you were going all in... but you told me that you knew when you first kissed me." he said.  
Sebastian smirked. “No, Ciel... My heart may have raced a little faster when you kissed me, but it was when I was first able to touch your bare skin that made it set in stone."  
Ciel arched an eyebrow. “What made it set in stone was the physical things?"  
Sebastian immediately shook his head, squeezing his waist tighter with his arms.  
“No... not necessarily. In order to understand completely what made it set in stone - you have to understand how I /felt/ when I touched you." He elaborated.  
Ciel nodded slowly, and when he turned back to Elizabeth, her arms were on the table. She was leaned in as close as she could, eyes staring intently at Sebastian. It was like she was begging for him to continue.  
Ciel gritted his teeth, trying to suppress the wave of jealousy that swept over him at the way she looked at him.  
Sebastian seemed to sense his unease, and kissed his neck sweetly.  
He continued.  
.  
.  
.  
He’d screwed around with people before - some he had thought were going to last... but this one...  
He couldn’t breathe.  
He tugged Ciel’s shirt up and over his head, ripping it off, and immediately taking up those already-pert nubs into his mouth, sucking softly and groaning.  
Ciel flinched, moaning in response to his actions, and fisting a handful of his own hair. Sebastian moaned, tongue flicking from one nipple to the next without pause.  
Ciel looked so beautiful with his head tilted back in pleasure... he looked beautiful when he even breathed.  
He kissed down his stomach, nuzzling his stomach as his ribcage expanded. He was so small compared to him - but he was so beautiful. He could get used to seeing this...  
Kissing his stomach, and past his navel, his tongue flitted across the hard cloth of his pants. He tugged on it, grappling with the button for only a moment before pulling back to slide the jeans all the way down his body, and off the bed.  
Ciel linked his fingers around the nape of his neck, and Sebastian met his lips instantaneously. His tongue invaded his succulent mouth, and he moaned at the taste - the taste he wanted so badly to memorize.  
His fingers wandered down his body, palming him through his boxers and deepening the kiss. Ciel groaned, but the sound was quickly swallowed by Sebastian’s greedy mouth.  
He wanted to be fed - and Ciel was going to feed him.  
Moving to tug on his boxers, he was quickly stopped by that beautiful, delicate hand that wrapped around his wrist.  
“I don’t want to be the /only/ one naked, here.” Ciel said, voice husky.  
Sebastian shivered, surprising himself with just how much Ciel impacted both his mind, and his body.  
Viciously yanking his shirt up and over his head, he let it fall next to Ciel’s discarded jeans, the clinking of his belt the only noise besides their desperate breaths.  
They needed to touch each other. They needed to feel, and claim.  
Jeans successfully off, he rocked forward, capturing his lips with his again, and tugging once more at the boxers.  
Ciel gave no protest as they slid completely off, and when he pulled back to check the teen out...  
His breath was completely taken away.  
He had to take a moment to figure out how to breathe again - and come up with a reason as to why he had stopped so suddenly.  
When Ciel whimpered, trying to cover himself with the cutest hint of pink tainting his cheeks, Sebastian half growled, half moaned.  
He attacked his lips, fingers rushing all over his body - new territory.  
His to conquer.  
Pulling away from the intense kiss, he sucked his jaw, and trailed his mouth down his neck.  
“What- ah, was that about?” Ciel said in a small voice.  
He didn’t answer for a moment, fingers skimming the boy’s hard length, and circling his entrance.  
“That was me... completely captivated by you.” he breathed. “I’ve changed my mind -” he pulled back, slowly.  
“I don’t want to fuck you anymore.”  
Ciel’s eyes widened, panicking slightly - but before he could say a word, his lips were captured once more. “I want to /make love/ to you.” he breathed onto his lips.  
Ciel fell silent for a moment, but he never rejected him. He never pushed him away, or turned away from him.  
“Say something... please...” Sebastian said slowly. “I want you in this, too...”  
“I-I... haven’t seen /you/ yet.” Ciel answered nervously.  
Sebastian snorted, “And you won’t be going to unless I have an answer.” He pulled back, and gently sat the teen up. His fingers brushed the back of his cheek, and in the relatively dark room, he could see the hesitance in his eyes.  
“All I want to know... is if you’d be willing to make love to me, Ciel Phantomhive. I’m completely taken with you already - and I can honestly say I’ve never felt anything quite like what I’m feeling in this moment.”  
Ciel leaned forward wordlessly, fingers grazing his chest.  
Sebastian tensed for a moment, unsure of what the teen would do, but forced himself to relax. Ciel could be trusted. Ciel was okay.  
Ciel was special.  
He let Ciel do what he wanted, waiting patiently for him to answer.  
He couldn’t stop /shivering/, though, every time his pale, nimble fingers met different parts of his body yet to be explored.  
His hips, for one, were a rather sensitive area - but he let his delicate fingers wander there. Ciel wouldn’t harm him.  
Ciel seemed to take into account that he was rather tense the lower his fingers traveled, but he was never stopped. He figured he would be okay.  
“Alright,” He said in a small voice after a while. He looked up at him, a genuine smile gracing his lips. “I’m more than okay with making lo-”  
Sebastian attacked his lips as soon as he got the go-ahead. His aura completely shifted from hungry, to desperate and raw. He couldn’t help it.  
Heart hammering in his chest, he deepened the kiss. Ciel’s body would be his - he was too beautiful to let go. To perfect to even express. He couldn’t let something so perfect slip through his fingers.  
Ciel moaned into the kiss, and his own fingers reached up to grip Sebastian’s; he desperately pushed his hand downward, urging him to continue.  
Continue he did, for he gently slid a single digit inside of him. Ciel yelped softly, but he was quieted with reassuring kisses to his face. He gently massaged his walls with his middle finger, loving how the younger squirmed underneath his touch, mewling out soft noises of desperation to touch him more.  
He connected his lips with his chest, kissing down his chest, and working out of his own boxers that remained on. Ciel desperately grasped for them, desperate to get them off as well - to which Sebastian chuckled, and grew even more excited.  
His member clearly showed that excitement for him.  
Ciel let out a tiny mewling noise, and Sebastian added in a second finger. He groaned, and Sebastian bent downward, licking the tip of his hard erection.  
The teen moaned, and curled his fingers around the sheets; Sebastian smirked, and he added a third.  
Ciel threw back his head, unable to contain his vocality any longer. He panted, and moaned, rolling his hips every time his fingers glided deeper into him.  
“I’m pretty big, remember. You have to stretch a little more for me than you have had to for others,” He gently coaxed, adding a fourth finger.  
A groan wafted through those pale, full lips, and Sebastian bit his own lip trying to suppress his excitement. Trying to suppress the urge to fuck the boy right then and there.  
He lapped at the underside of his aching dick, and sucked on the head. Ciel couldn’t help but squirm with the pleasure he was receiving - the pleasure Sebastian willingly gave to the teen.  
He took in the boy’s entire length, salivating it, and sucking on it for a moment. So delicious... so... /his/.  
He pulled his fingers out of the teen, taking a moment to lick the fingers he had placed inside of him, and he groaned at the taste.  
His fingers fell to his hips, mounting him, and greedily taking up his mouth again. Ciel opened his mouth wide, allowing Sebastian’s tongue to seek shelter inside the wet cavern. He eagerly lapped up anything Ciel gave to him, tongues twining and dancing together like it was the most natural thing in the world.  
“You’re mine, now.” Sebastian breathed into his mouth, coating himself in his own saliva with his finger. “You’re mine to claim...”  
“Y-yours...” Ciel gasped softly, eyes focused solely on the dark crimson ones that stared down at him through the veil of the night.  
He slid slowly inside of him, dick twitching at how tight the teen still was. He was sure he had stretched him sufficiently... and the moan that wafted through his mouth clearly confirmed this thought.  
Ciel was... /naturally/ this tight. He’d never met someone who hugged his dick so perfectly... and was so beautiful no matter what they did or said.  
He slid himself deeper inside of him, finding that he couldn’t stop himself from moving slightly. He was just...  
Sebastian couldn’t hold back. His desire to fuck the teen was so immense that his grip on him increased, and his heart-rate beat just a little faster than it was before.  
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to talk in the morning.” he growled lowly, digging himself deeper still.  
The teen whined, and whimpered with need, bucking his hips to swallow him deeper. He groaned, bracing himself as the boy, surprisingly, took him all the way in to the hilt.  
He hadn’t been so... fully sheathed before. This was new - and he loved it. Heat surrounded him completely, and he shuddered when he tried to force himself to stop.  
“/Fuck/,’ he whimpered softly.  
Ciel moaned and writhed under him, encouraging him to start moving - but Sebastian wanted to cheat. He wanted to see what Ciel looked like when he came.  
He reached down, pulling out at the same time, and stroked him. He pushed back in slowly, and stroked him again. In and out, he fucked him painfully slowly, but his strategy was working.  
“N-No, stop - I w-want... want you to fuck me hard.” Ciel whined. “I want to s-see what you’re capable of...”  
Sebastian couldn’t say no to that.  
“Then come with me...” He breathed hotly, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.  
He moved faster and faster inside of him until he reached the speed he wished - which was pounding full-force inside of him.  
Ciel practically screamed, though with pleasure rather than pain, and he gripped desperately at his back, his tiny finger nails digging into his back without restraint.  
Sebastian’s finger flitted over the tip of his dick, encouraging the precum that dripped from the head of the shaft. Bending his head down to nip lightly at his ear, he kissed the shell, whispering: “You’re so beautiful... I can’t stand it.” into his ear.  
It was his turn to groan - to pant, and moan. Ciel was hugging his dick so perfectly, clenching around him like no one before him.  
He was in a class by himself, and he completely accepted this. This was his, now, and he was going to claim it.  
“Sh-shit...” he groaned; he rubbed the boy faster, pumping the base expertly upon the sudden urge to come inside of him.  
Ciel cried out. “S-Sebastian, nngh!”  
Sebastian practically lost it right there- the way Ciel screamed his name... it was heaven. He couldn’t breath.  
“Shit, Ciel!” He cried out, coming hard and squeezing the base of his cock.  
Ciel clenched around him, coming just as hard as he did, spurting over both of their chests without restraint.  
He panted above Ciel, the world dizzy from the afterglow. The strongest afterglow he’d ever experienced.  
Regaining his breath, he pulled out of him, tongue quickly lapping up as much of Ciel’s cum from his chest as he could - it was delicious, and he decided he quite liked it. He definitely knew he would want more in the future, as it left the taste of Ciel on his tongue.  
He never wanted to rid himself of the taste.  
Ciel squirmed, squeaking lightly as Sebastian’s tongue bathed him. He wasn’t opposed to it in any way, but he blushed at the hungry look in Sebastian’s eyes... as if he wanted a second round.  
Sebastian fell to the side, looking down at the male, and draping an arm across his middle. “Can... I hold you like this?” He asked softly. His thumb massaged his stomach, and Ciel briefly closed his eyes in bliss.  
“You may...” he answered in a small voice.  
Sebastian smiled, and fit his head by his shoulder, glad of the new smell in his home. In front of him. Next to him.  
Ciel tugged the skewed blankets up, nestling his naked body closer to Sebastian’s, and draping the blankets over them both. They were both sweaty, and hot... not that either minded.  
“I’m going to say it first,” Sebastian said in a soft voice, “...because I can, and I honestly believe I’m ready to say it.”  
“Say what?”  
“I love you.”  
.  
.  
.  
Elizabeth fanned her face, cheeks aflame with embarrassment. “Ho... that was so hot.”  
Ciel smacked Sebastian upside the head. “Fucking moron. I didn’t want her to hear your side because it’s a /thousand times worse/”  
Sebastian cackled, and bent down to kiss his lips.  
“So worth it, though. I want to get you like that again...” he breathed.  
“I think my nose is bleeding... ho god.” Elizabeth complained, grabbing up a napkin, and leaning forward.  
Sebastian burst out laughing, gaining the attention of most everyone in their half of the restaurant. Ciel kicked his leg.  
“Way to fucking go.” He growled.  
Sebastian wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. “Oh my god. No, Ciel. You don’t even know - she’s so fucking hot because of my story.”  
“So /not/” she protested.  
Sebastian laughed and nodded, “It’s true - all of it... and now you know the details of Ciel’s life that you didn’t need to know before.”  
“Yeah... I /definitely/ didn’t need to hear how hard you guys do it. How many beds have you gone through again?” she asked.  
The corner of Sebastian’s mouth quirked up in a smile. “Do you really want to know?” he asked, smirking.  
She had to think for a moment.  
“...Nevermind.”  
Sebastian nodded, hand falling behind Ciel to massage his lower back.  
When the restaurant returned to it’s normal liveliness, Ciel payed the bill, and scooted out of the booth.  
“Don’t break the bed tonight.” Elizabeth grumbled, throwing her purse over her shoulder.  
“Oh yeah,” Ciel commented as Sebastian stood. “I bet you and Finny don’t do it that hard, do you. He’s a fucking saint - he’s too scared of breaking you, isn’t he.”  
Elizabeth slapped the back of his head. “Shut the fuck up, moron. Finny and I’s private life aren’t any of your business.” she growled.  
“Any more than it was /yours/ when you asked about ours.” Sebastian shot back.  
One could say he went into detail just to embarrass her... which Ciel now just realized. This was pay back... oh...  
Damn.  
He’d have to reward Sebastian tonight for his actions.  
“Oh, go grow a pair.” she hissed.  
“I have a pair. They’re certainly bigger than yours.” Sebastian said coolly, smirking.  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and Ciel couldn’t help but squeeze Sebastian’s ass to let him know how proud he was of him.  
As she turned and left, it was clear that his message was received when the male bent down, and nipped his ear.  
“We are /so/ breaking your bed again, tonight.” He growled.  
“We’re going to /your/ house this time. I rather like my new bed - it’s like a feather.” He retorted, “I’d like that one to last before I have to buy a new one.”  
Sebastian growled into his ear, and placed his hand on the small of his back, leading him towards the exit.  
“Regardless... a bed will be broken.” Sebastian continued as he steered the male outside.  
“Unless we do it on the floor.”  
“Ooh, kinky tonight, are we?”  
Ciel waved goodbye to Elizabeth as she climbed into her Honda Pilot and took off.  
“If you don’t like the floor, we can always talk about the counter... or the kitchen table... or the couch.”  
Sebastian growled, and picked him up, swinging his legs around his waist, and squeezing his ass. “You’re really asking for it, aren’t you.”  
Ciel chuckled, kissing him as they approached Sebastian’s Dodge pick up truck.  
“Maybe I can blow you while you drive.” Ciel teased.  
Sebastian yanked violently on the door handle, and shoved Ciel inside.  
“Maybe I’ll fuck you in this car right now.” he growled dangerously.  
“Maybe I want to taste your cum before I feel it inside me.”  
“Careful, Ciel. You’re treading on thin ice already.”  
“Fuck me. Right now.”  
“In this shitty restaurant parking lot?” Sebastian asked, climbing into the passenger side as well; he closed and locked the doors behind him.  
“Do it. I dare you.”  
“Gladly.”  
Sebastian captured Ciel’s lips in a passionate, desperate kiss, shoving the male’s pants down.  
They proceeded to make love, and returned to Sebastian’s house later that night to do it all over again.


End file.
